Hold on
by Numair's Angel
Summary: Have you ever heard the song 'Hold On' by Good Charlotte? Ever seen the new video to it? song fic. PLease read the Author notes, they are really important


Hello, this is a one-shot song fic. As you probably, maybe, know, I'm a really big Good Charlotte fan. Last night I was watching the rock countdown on MTV and saw their new video to 'Hold On'. I have to admit that the first time I listened to their new CD I cried. After the countdown was over I decided to write a fan fic to the song. It's all of the Tortall characters and when they were going through tough times. So here it is, my first song fic, which is to the song 'Hold On' by Good Charlotte.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Alanna looked around her tent. Jon had proposed and then taken it all back. After years of love and being together he threw it all away. She still had George, but was it right to just go to him if she wasn't over Jon yet? She was still in love with Jon. Way was he being such a prig? Why was love so hard to understand, she thought as she began to cry.  
  
*This world, this world is cold.  
  
But you don't, you don't have to go.  
  
You're feeling sad you're feeling sorry,  
  
But no one seems to care.  
  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you,  
  
This pain you can't bare. *  
  
Arram Draper looked back as he sailed away from the country were he had lived all of his life. What do I do now? I can't let Ozorne find me; he'll kill me with out hesitation. This is going to be a problem. I'll go to Tortall and be a street mage, he'll never find me that way. I'll be back though Ozorne, one day you'll pay for every thing. For killing my family and trying to kill me because I have a stronger gift, you'll pay.  
  
*But we all bleed the same way as you do.  
  
And we all have the same things to go though.  
  
Hold on when you feel like letting go,  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know. *  
  
Daine dropped down on her knees next to her mother's body. Tears ran down her face. Why did I argue with you? Daine thought as tears began to come faster. This is all my fault, I should of stayed home. I shouldn't of left them here. Ma can't fight and granddad is too old. This is all my fault. What am I going to do? Daine threw her arms around her pony's neck.  
  
'Oh, Cloud.' She whispered, 'I'm scared.'  
  
*Days, you say there way to long.  
  
And your nights, you can't sleep at all.  
  
Hold on,  
  
You're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to no more.  
  
You're not sure what you looking for but you don't want to no more. *  
  
Ouna scratched the dog's ears. She looked over as her husband walked away. The dog growled as he turned back. The man had blood al over his body from teeth and paws. She hugged the dog close to her and held on to the tree next to her to get up. She knew that if she didn't get away he'd come after her again. She signaled for the dog to follow her. I believe he's going to need a name, she thought looking at the dog.  
  
*Hold on if you feel like letting go.  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over.  
  
Hold on. *  
  
Theyt watched from her window at the mob below stopped. She saw her mother climb out of the window. She was speaking to the crowd now. She looked up at her daughter and mouthed 'I love you'. Theyt knew that that was going to be the last time her mother said that. Just as her father stood next to her, her mother jumped. The crowd gasped, Theyt knew she was dead on impacted. Tears ran down her cheek; she looked up at her father. She was surprised to see that he was crying too. He really loved her, and he really loves me. To bad the mob was about to take his life as well.  
  
*What are you looking for?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
  
Go ahead.what are you waiting for? *  
  
Kel walked back to her room. She hoped the boys havened destroyed it again. This wasn't fair. She should of just down what her hero the Lioness did. Pretend to be a boy until she was a knight. Then maybe she would have been able to talk to her. This was horrible. There was another package in her room when she got there. It must be from the same person. But who is the person? I hope it's the Lioness, Kel thought hopefully. That would be amazing.  
  
*Hold on when you feel like letting go  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know.  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer.  
  
Don't stop searching it's not over.  
  
Hold on when you feel like letting go.  
  
Hold on it gets better than you know. *  
  
Daine looked up at her lover. He was so wonderful. She had just awoken from another bad Snowsdale dream. She was so lucky to have Numair. She was so lucky to have the friends that she did. All around, She was lucky to still be there, alive and in love.  
  
Hold on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
If you want to see the new video either watch the rock countdown every day on mtv2 or go to mtv.com and all things rock bands. Sorry if I made you cry. I made myself cry. You know a video is going to be sad when the first thing it says is-  
  
'Very 18 seconds some else in the world commits suicide.'  
  
Hold On,  
  
Numair's Angel 


End file.
